


My Best Friend's Son Is My Son's Boyfriend

by ZaiBan2989



Series: Magic KaiShin / KIDCon Drabbles [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Funny, Humor, I'm gonna stop with the tags now, Kaito is always an idiot and a perv, M/M, News Media, Not a KIDCon, Shinichi and Kaito are cute together, Shinichi is no fun, Some Humor, The reporter must have been shocked by the boys' answers, Yukiko is a KaiShin fan girl, Yukiko is having fun, Yuusaku is a ghost, Yuusaku is shocked, but he is sweet too, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: He glanced one more time to the screen in front of him. His eyes reading time and time again the headline that was making him want to knock his head on the next window."Great Detective Kudou Shinichi & Magician Extraordinaire Kuroba Kaito - #1 Couple of The Year!"





	My Best Friend's Son Is My Son's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wragziez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wragziez/gifts).



> Yeay! Finally managed to make a drabble for KaiShin _(even if you don't really 'see' much of them)_. I seem to like writing about their relationship from other characters' point of view!
> 
> This time it's a bit of a Yuusaku's POV (and Yukiko's). I kinda feel sorry for him lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read!
> 
> Disclaimer: Detective Conan & Magic Kaito do not belong to me... **sigh**

He probably looked like a ghost. A pale figure, in shock, blood drained from his face. He looked awful, he just knew it. But he didn't care right now. This was just _too much_.

Yukiko had obviously warned him beforehand, but he didn't listen to her. He never usually did anyway. This time though, he really should have.

He glanced one more time to the screen in front of him. His eyes reading time and time again the headline that was making him want to knock his head on the next window. 

 

_"Great Detective Kudou Shinichi & Magician Extraordinaire Kuroba Kaito - #1 Couple of The Year!"_

 

 _How on earth did this happen?_ Though he really shouldn't be that surprised. He knew for a fact his son and his _best friend's son_ had faced each other a lot of times as Edogawa Conan and Kaitou KID.

He was actually glad the two had met, resuming the thrilling game Toichi initiated with him years ago. A healthy rivalry between friends, which sadly ended with the death of the former magician thief.

And Yuusaku had to admit it, Kaito was as good - if not better - as his father in the role of Kaitou KID. _Toichi would have been proud._

He remembered very well asking his boy if he knew who was KID now, and the smug smirk Shinichi gave him as an answer. He should have realized it then, but he didn't. Because never once had he thought it would be a _possibility_. After all, Shinich had been in love with Mouri Ran for as long as Yuusaku could remember. He was certain his son would end up marrying the girl. How _wrong_ he was.

"Awww~, aren't they cute together?"

He gave a blank look to the person sitting next to him on the train. Kudou Yukiko. His wife. _Of course_ she would think something like that. 

She was looking at him with a huge smile on her face, clearly amused by her husband's reaction to the news. Yuusaku seemed about ready to melt on his seat from sheer horror. It was _so_ funny, she was trying her best to keep her laughter in. _That's what you deserve for not listening to me, Yuu-chan_.

"I just love the last picture!" she started, deciding to make him even more uncomfortable. "Look at Kaito-kun's hands laid lovingly on Shin-chan's hips! And his lips are on Shin-chan's neck too! They look so in love, it's too cute!"

"Uh..."

"I need to contact the photographer and get this picture! It would be a nice Christmas Card, no?"

She gave him another bright smile, before giving up to her laughter when she saw the different emotions playing in her husband's eyes. A mix of shock, embarrassment, distraught and surprise. Yuusaku was just too funny. Although she could understand him. After all, finding out through the daily news that your son was dating your best friend's son, _another man_ and _an international gentleman thief_ was a lot to take in.

"Oh come on, Yuu-chan! You should be happy for our son!" she chirped anyway, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yuusaku just acknowledged her with a small nod, still processing the news.

"You better get used to it fast! Shin-chan said Kaito-kun will be with us for the holidays this year!"

He gave her another nod, his eyes stuck on the picture Yukiko was just referring too. Past the initial shock that this was _his son_ in the arms of another man, he had to admit he's never seen Shinichi so happy before. He had a small but genuine smile on his face, eyes glimmering. He looked very relaxed in Kaito's embrace, like he belonged there. And as Yukiko mentioned - on purpose, he knew it- he looked very much in love.

Yuusaku kept on screening the rest of the article, a small knowing smile slowly gracing his lips while reading the last few questions of the interview. _That was his son alright_ , he thought slightly amused.

 

Reporter: _"Where did you guys meet?"_

Kaito: _"On a roof."_

Shinichi: _"At work."_

 

Reporter: _"Was it love at first sight?"_

Kaito: _"Oh yes. I fell in love the first time he tried to hit me with a soccer ball."_

Shinichi: _"No, I hated the guy. He always gave me roses."_

 

Reporter: _"To Kudou-san, what do you find most attractive in Kuroba-san?"_

Shinichi: _"His mind."_

Kaito: _"Oh Shin-chan! Here I thought it was my incredible ways with my hands!"_

Shinichi: _"Kaito! We're in public. Behave!"_

 

A laugh escaped his lips while reading Shinichi's last scolding to his shameless boyfriend. Yuusaku could feel the dynamics between the two boys. They were making a good pair together.

And if his son was truly happy, then Yuusaku would give them his blessing. For Kaito was his best friend's son, and now his son's boyfriend. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was inspired from a picture I've found online where Yuusaku's on the train, his laptop in front of him and people behind him, and he looks about to go crazy nuts because he just saw photos of Shinichi and Kaito together - hugging and kissing xD
> 
> I think Yuusaku's reaction on the pic _(being angry rather than shocked)_ is a bit OOC, so I changed it in my story.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Leave a Kudou on your way out _(Kaito's going wild here)_ and/or a comment to let me know what you think this time! :D
> 
>  **Quick update:** Because I was asked to and I also found out how to do it (yeay me!), here's the actual image of Yuusaku finding out about KaiShin =D
> 
>  


End file.
